full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Thawn
A young man swept up from his regular life an thrust into a world he could only imagine. Given the gift of magic to defend his home from invasion and enslavement, he is destined to guard the veil between worlds as he forges a new Elven clan to keep the balance of the universe in check. He is the first human of Earth to be turned into an elf of his own desire and with a little inspiration from a certain Wolf takes up the role of a protector of the innocent. Characteristics *'Name': Jack Thawn *'Aliases': J.T., Guardian *'Age': 17-18 *'Hair': Pale Blonde *'Eyes': Topaz Green (Human), Glowing green (Elf) *'Likes': Reading, drawing, writing, adventure romance, Barnes N’ Nobles, Lord of the Rings, RPG's, talking to people, Swimming (Becomes attuned to his element), cars *'Dislikes': School work, not being able to control magic, spiders, science fiction, his glasses (former), people breaking his books, losing his temper *'Family': Scarlet Rosy Thawn (Little sister), parents deceased, Uncle Appearance General Elf Form Uniform/Armour True Form Background Personality Jack Thawn is a pretty mellow guy who takes life in his stride. He hasn't had the best life but he certainly hasn't had the worst, with him taking the trials and tribulations of everyday existence day by day and just getting on with his own life. This has given Jack a observant somewhat upbeat attitude to life as while it can crush him at times he can find hope and comfort somewhere else. He finds ideas of seeking to be popular and important kind of trivial and while his laid back attitude can make him at times snaky and sarcastic he ultimately is well meaning although does acknowledge things are not always perfect. Still as a result of this rather bland existence Jack finds comfort in fantasies and his own imagination and stimulates his apparently boring life with made up tales of adventure and heroism. However this has at time led Jack to be isolated to what is really going on around him as he prefers to shut himself away and live in his own dream land. Still Jack is a rational person and knows his stories are made up and only appeal to him, and this understanding of reality is what led to his initial dismissal to the stories that supernatural events were going on in Everett. After his encounter with the Supernatural Jack was kind of out of his depth and initially terrified of the idea that his dimension was being invaded and completely honest that he saved the day completely on accident. Moreover Jack was initially very open with his unwillingness to be involved with Therese and was incredibly frustrated with them staying at his house and even demanded that they get jobs to pay rent. Moreover despite people pointing out that he should love the idea of fantasy being real Jack admits he liked it when his life was not on the line. Jack however isn't though the kind of person who like having what he cares about being messed with and firmly stands up to the elvish invaders when they plan to strip away human society: which by extension includes what Jack loves, that being fantasy books, anime and other rather simple things. On this ground Jack can be seen both in a noble light as he is willing to stand up for what he believes in and protect not only his belongings but other peoples but at the same time be rather petty as it took his rather niche hobbies to come under threat. This change in life style and the stress it causes also shows that Jack can have quite a temper and while he will sulk, at other times will yell at Therese, Kori and even his own sister if they get on his nerves, and can be unapologetic afterwards if they break his stuff. Still Jack is a well meaning person and when push came to shove steps up to the plate and becomes Everett's elvish defender because despite how much he wants to ignore the problem he has to confront it. After he accepts this Jack even comes to enjoy the role of hero and does feel some small satisfaction of being in what equivalents to a real world fantasy novel. He still doesn't cut any slack for his team mates though when they break his stuff or make stupid or life threatening decisions. He also seems to have found his calling in life, even if at times it struggles to pay the bills, and really enjoys the idea of being a hero and adventurer. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Ice creation magic' *'Water Magic' *'Mer form' *'Avatar form' Skills *'Writing skills' *'Fire Magic' *'Levitation Magic' *'Plasma Magic' *'Swordsmanship' *'Hand to hand combat' Equipment *'Sealing bracelet' *'Sword' *'Armour and uniform' *'Heart Stone' Relationships Jack's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia * Navigation Category:Mer Elf Category:Elves Category:Males Category:Turned Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users